La caída del Santuario
by Evra
Summary: Es la historia, inventada por mi, anterior al Santuario. Agarrando detalles leves que se revelan en el manga estoy creando los sucesos anteriores a lo que ya conocemos. Decidme qué opinais.
1. Introducción

Introducción.

La neblina no dejaba ver con claridad el bosque que se encontraba al comienzo de la pequeña colina. La lluvia de los últimos meses había humedecido el terreno anteriormente seco por lo cálido que había sido el verano ya pasado, y el verde predominaba por encima de todo. La hierba no se había podado en bastante tiempo y su altura superaba la deseable, mas el caminante no se inmutó, o tal vez, no quiso hacerlo, pero por una u otra razón prosiguió hacia delante, rozando con las puntas de los dedos el húmedo prado y con la mirada perdida se agachó. Parecía haber visto algo entre las hojas caídas, algo sólido y brillante, pero al mirar más detenidamente no logró encontrar nada anormal, tan sólo agua y diversas plantas. Volvió a enderezarse y, despacio, observó a su alrededor. Sin más, sonrió y agachó la cabeza.

-Debí de habérmelo imaginado.- Comentó en voz alta. –Sal, se que rondas estos bosques.- Finalizó la frase con la vez más seria y grave.

El silencio que vino después pareció molestarle de alguna manera, y con firmeza arrancó un manojo del arbusto que tenía a su derecha. Sus manos de enrojecieron a causa de las frambuesas que había machacado con el puño, y las espinas arañaron levemente sus largos y finos dedos.

-He pedido que salgas, ¿O acaso la cobardía te corroe como en el pasado?.- Alzó la voz, más de nuevo, nada se inmutó. -¡Maldita seas Alquen! ¡Cómo te atreves a proseguir con esto? ¿Acaso crees que se te otorgó ese derecho? –La rabia comenzaba a notarse en sus palabras, y su tono ya no era el de antes, sino uno más serio, y con un volumen más elevado.

Por entre los árboles apareció un hermoso joven de cabellera plateada, una tez blanquecina y unos ojos tan azules como el cielo en una mañana de mayo. Su porte era espectacularmente bello e irradiaba una tranquilidad superior a la de un hombre normal. Su sonrisa, ahora bien visible, demostró que le divertía aquella situación y que no se sentía nada incómodo, al contrario que su seguidor.

-Ya veo que no te rindes, que eres tan persistente como para poner en juego tu vida, si ese llegara a ser el precio de aquello que deseas. Hacía ya tiempo que la valentía no se enseñaba tanto como en ti. –La dulzura de su voz envolvió su alrededor, y por un instante pareció hasta calmar a aquel que lo llevaba buscando, mas éste pronto recuperó su hostilidad.

-Me enseñaron de esa manera, esta es la diferencia entre nosotros, tú te vales por ti mismo y crees bueno el no confiar en los demás, yo, por el contrario, intento contar con la ayuda de aquellos que me rodean, y a cumplir mis propósitos no importa el precio de tales.

El caballero de melena plateada comenzó a acercarse lentamente mientras agarraba de los arbustos algunos frutos. Los ingirió y prosiguió la discusión que estaba manteniendo con el otro presente.

-Créeme que no hay esa diferencia tan enorme entre nosotros. Si, tu rango, por ejemplo, es mayor que el mío, pero mucho de lo que soy ahora te lo debo a ti y a tus enseñanzas, de eso eres consciente, espero. En el fondo hemos luchado por las mismas ilusiones y los mismos motivos, y hasta hacía poco, servíamos al mismo patriarca. Creía conocerte, mas veo que me equivoqué contigo Shura.

-No exageres, que parece que es lo único que se te da medianamente bien.- Respondió el caballero de Capricornio sarcásticamente. –Mas ambos sabemos que huiste, -prosiguió.- y si mal no recuerdo lo hiciste por habernos traicionado.- La gravedad en su voz regresó.

Alquen sonrió y miró hacia abajo. Su armadura relucía, y sus ojos brillaban maliciosamente.

-Ya basta de habladurías, ¿Acaso para eso me buscaste durante estos últimos meses, para hablar? Lo dudo, viniste para luchar, bien caballero, luchemos pues. –Nada más terminar la frase, la expresión de su rostro cambió por completo, dejando ver una punzante mirada que demostraba enemistad al completo.

El hermoso joven tomó su posición y, elevando ambos brazos, lanzó su ataque.

-¡Vientos del norte!. – Gritó a pleno pulmón.

El aire comenzó a helarse nada más salir las palabras por sus labios, y un fuerte viento procedió a continuación. Las hojas y aquello que no tuviera las raíces lo suficientemente fuertes para resistirlo fue arrancado de la tierra y arrastrado hacia el enorme huracán que se había formado alrededor del caballero dorado, quién, sorprendido, no pudo defenderse de su contrincante. Al igual que las plantas y los arbustos, fue ingerido por las corrientes, y pasó a tomar parte de la mezcla que éstas llevaban en su interior.

Unos segundos después comenzó a calmarse la atmósfera, y el huracán se disipó, haciendo caer a Shura sobre el húmedo suelo acompañado por todo lo demás. Éste se levantó con unos arañazos en la cara, mas al parecer como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-¿Crees que eso me derrotará?- Preguntó riendo.

-No, pero al menos te habrá mareado un poco, ¿No?- Contestó a su vez riendo también su compañero. –Lo hago para calentarme.- Su sonrisa, al igual que la de su oponente, había desaparecido por completo, y ambos habían adoptado sus respectivas posiciones ofensivas mas a la vez defensivas, y se hicieron a la idea de atacar y herir a un antiguo compañero y amigo, mas a ninguno pareció importarle demasiado. Lo único en lo que parecían pensar es en la batalla que a punto estaba de comenzar.


	2. Capítulo primero: ¡Otra dimensión!

Capítulo primero: ¡Otra Dimensión!

El Patriarca se encontraba sentado ante la mesa de su templo, esbozando una ligera sonrisa que poco a poco fue creciendo, hasta convertirse en una risa sádica. Saga de Géminis reía a pleno pulmón mientras trataba de no atragantarse con la comida que tenía en la boca. No muy a menudo podía mostrar su verdadero yo, quién era en realidad, mas los sirvientes y guardias habían obedecido sus exigencias de abandonar el templo hasta nueva orden, y bien sabía que ningún caballero osaría interrumpirlo sin antes haber sido llamado, con lo que, a su gusto, prosiguió con lo que hacía.

Había sido él quien mandó a Shura en busca de su antiguo compañero, Alquen, y reía por la batalla que ahora se reñía entre ambos. Nada le divertía más que ver a amigos luchando, con el peso sobre sus hombros si luego uno causaba la muerte de su oponente.

Aún recordaba con exactitud la noche en la que Shura hubo de enfrentarse con Aioros, caballero de Sagitario, por el simple hecho de que él lo ordenara. Perfectamente creíble había sido la historia que el perseguido había contado, pero, por muy amigos que hubieran sido anteriormente, se enfrentaron. Nada más intentar escapar el desafortunado guardián del templo del centauro, se había encontrado con el dorado de Capricornio quien intentó cortarle el paso; por más explicaciones que intentó dar Aioros, su oponente hizo caso omiso de todo para exigirle que entregara a la pequeña niña que llevaba consigo.

Conocida había sido la "traición" del caballero de sagitario, y los rumores se divagaron en demasiado poco, mas él, el supuesto Patriarca, nunca se llegó a ver involucrado en nada. Ninguna sospecha había llegado a caer sobre él, y con la muerte del "traidor", su secreto lo acompañó a la tumba. Shura, tan leal como entonces, prosiguió obedeciéndole de tal manera que hasta a su aprendiz llegaría a matar.

-Me parece algo injusto tu manera de actuar Patriarca, ¿A ti no?.- La voz hizo al mencionado enderezarse y mirar hacia su procedencia.

Un joven con armadura dorada salió de detrás de una de las varias columnas dóricas que sostenían y adornaban la cámara. Su pelo relucía a causa de la luz, y en general desprendía pura belleza, y una belleza pura. Llevaba en su mano derecha un rosario, el cual movía con los dedos cada pocos segundos, y al parecer, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, mas se movía a la perfección.

-Repito, no es justa la manera en la que actúas. Para razonártelo, tan sólo digo que tú no tienes poder ninguno sobre nadie que habite estos templos, y menos aún, sobre los doce guardianes de éstos. Eres como yo, un protector y defensor de Atenea, y supuesto guerrero de la justicia. Hacía ya tiempo que me apetecía contarte que no me engañaste como a los demás, pero decidí dejarlo hasta encontrar una verdadera razón y saber sobre tus planes lo suficiente como para contradecirte.- Su voz inundó la silenciosa estancia, una voz serena y pacífica, pero que no dejaba de sonar a su vez seria y decisiva.

Saga parecía recuperarse de la sorpresa cuando su visitante comenzó a acercarse algo más, hasta estar a unos tres metros de el.

-¿No has de decir nada, Saga de Géminis?- Preguntó con curiosidad el rubio.

-¿Cómo te atreves a presentarte así ante mi? ¿Cómo osas hablarme de tal modo? Te recomiendo, Shaka, caballero del templo de la Virgen, que abandones en este instante la estancia, y regreses a tu lugar correspondiente, sino deseas poner en juego tu vida.- El Patriarca habló serenamente, aunque los nervios se aún se notaban.

-No. No abandonaré este lugar hasta no averiguar lo que deseo, y a cumplir con lo que me trajo aquí.- Contestó a su vez Virgo.

Se encontraban de frente, Shaka aún con su rosario, y Géminis con su pelo suelto ondeándose con la brisa que entraba por la puerta. Ambos se miraron simultáneamente hasta que Saga tomó la iniciativa.

-Dime, ¿Qué te trajo Shaka? ¿Con qué propósitos osaste traspasar el umbral de este templo? Infórmame, y tal vez esto no finalice con un enfrentamiento.- Comenzó a caminar por la gran sala, vacía a excepción de la mesa, dos sillas que la acompañaban, y el trono que se encontraba al acabar la estancia, detrás de la cual los aposentos del Gran Patriarca esperaban.

-No me interesa divagar tu secreto Saga, a mi, personalmente no me afecta quién seas, y menos aún, tus planes, mas hay una pequeña brecha en éstas que no me gusta como va. Digamos que el hecho de que tú tengas bajo tu responsabilidad el futuro de esta tierra no me emociona demasiado. Tienes bajo tu cargo a la reencarnación de la Diosa Atenea, ¿No es eso cierto?- Prosiguió.- Con lo cual, debo pedir verla, ya que con lo que pasó hace poco, el hecho de que Aioros intentara matarla, me incita a dudar sobre su estado y desearía comprobar que sigue a salvo.

-Pues he de confesarte que eso no podrá ocurrir.- Contestó el caballero de Géminis. Su respuesta causó una leve alteración en el rostro de su compañero, quién no intentó disimularlo.

-Dime, ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Acaso no está a salvo?- Su voz sonó quebrantada, y su cosmos pareció por un instante crecer, mas regresó a su tranquilidad habitual antes de que nadie pudiera notarlo.

Saga sonrió levemente y caminó hacia sus aposentos, seguido por el caballero de Virgo. Traspasó las cortinas y se internó en una gran estancia, adornada por cortinas y telas de diversos tonos. Una cama ocupaba en centro de la sala, que no albergaba mucho mobiliario, y un gran espejo reflejaba todo lo visible colgado de una de las paredes. Acercándose a tal, Géminis prosiguió con la charla.

-De eso, buen amigo, tiene la culpa Aioros, el difunto caballero de Sagitario, ya que él fue quién escapó con la niña entre brazos, y desde entonces, nada sabemos de ella. Se nos informó de la muerte del caballero, pero en su compañía no se encontró a ninguna criatura como ella, con lo cual, debe estar acogida por algún extraño que ignora su importancia, ya que dudo que Aioros fuera tan estúpido como para divagar el secreto al primer desconocido con el que se topase.- Su voz, ya calmada del todo, no mostraba curiosidad ni preocupación, lo cual, de cierto modo, enfadó a Shaka.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Atenea se encuentra en manos de algún imbécil que no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que ella es y será?- Preguntó con rabia. –Lo peor, es que a ti no parece importarte lo más mínimo.

-¿Importarme? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Lo único que yo tenía que hacer con la niña era eliminarla, y aunque siga viva, al no estar en manos divinas, me queda aún años para encontrarla y matarla, para que así el Señor Arles pueda darme poder. Tal vez el suficiente como para arrebatarle el reinado de esta tierra.- Su risa volvió a resonar.

Virgo, encolerizado ya, se acercó rápidamente al Patriarca y lo agarró por el cuello, apretando fuertemente.

-¿Vas a matarme Shaka? ¿Tu? ¿El más puro y devoto de los caballeros de Atenea piensa acabar con mi vida?- Intentó reír, mas el agarre del dorado le cortaba la respiración.

-No, definitivamente no.- Contestó Shaka, dejando en el suelo al otro.- Pero exijo que me informes de todo.- Se apartó del de cabello oscuro, y volvió a ser su yo pacífico y normal.

-Ya lo sabes todo, ella ha desaparecido, y nada más, ahora, si me disculpas, de de prepararme, ya que dentro de nada recibo a Shura para que me explique como fue la misión que le encomendé.- Dando la espalda a su visitante comenzó a caminar hacía unas cortinas que tapaban un hueco de la pared.

Shaka quedó por un instante sin saber qué hacer, mas al reaccionar, se giró hacia la salida.

-No digo nada más, Saga, ya que no soy de esos, pero haz el favor de no ser injusto como hasta ahora, y de informarme de cualquier cosa sobre La Diosa, si averiguas algo. Yo, por mi parte, no diré nada sobre tu identidad, pero recuerda mis palabras, y sobre todo, quién soy. El humano con más cercanía a un dios, con lo que mi poder es superior al tuyo, y en caso de enfrentamiento, dejo a tu imaginación quién vencería.- Con esto pareció perderse entre las telas de la estancia.

-Inocente Shaka, tu eres cercano a un dios, yo lo soy.- El cambio de personalidad volvió a afectar a la mente de Saga, y su yo puro volvió a ser enterrado por aquel que poseía su cuerpo.

Entró el en baño y a punto estaba de cambiarse de ropajes cuando un ruido le hizo girarse. Un sirviente lo observaba con curiosidad desde la ventana. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Saga sonrió y se posicionó para lanzar su ataque.

-¡Otra Dimensión! –El grito resonó por todo el templo, y antes de que el sirviente pudiera escapar, el ataque ya había surtido efecto. El atacado había desaparecido, probablemente para no regresar jamás.- Inútil humano. No saben ni cumplir órdenes.

Su cuerpo quedó desnudo ante la bañera que tenía delante, y poco a poco comenzó a hundirse en el agua, mientras se adentraba en ésta. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se comenzó a relajar enteramente, como si el tiempo no fuera un incordio, y como si nada le importaba lo suficiente como para inmutarse.


End file.
